Totsuzen Jarogniew
Totsuzen Jarogniew, aka The Ultimate Brawler (究極のブロウラー, Kyūkyoku no Burourā), is a Marine Vice Admiral and a member of the group known as the Seven Deadly Sins. In the Seven Deadly Sins, he represents the Sin of Wrath and is tasked with capturing the Spectrum known as The Crimson Demon. Appearance Totsuzen is a relatively tall man with brown eyes and slicked back brown hair, with a single strand that hangs down in front of his face. He wears a white hakama, a pink obi, black tabi and white sandals. Over the hakama he wears a black lined white haori with a high, stiff collar. The back of his haori has the kanji for "Justice" on it, like many Marines ranked Ensign and above. As proof of his position as Wrath of the Seven Deadly Sins, Totsuzen has the mark that represents his Sin tattooed on the left side of his chest, over his heart. Personality Given his position as Wrath of the Seven Deadly Sins, most would expect that Totsuzen has a very short temper and, therefore, prone to fits of rage. Surprisingly, he is normally a very calm man with a level head and a cool and calculating mind. Usually, whenever confronted, Totsuzen is casual and uncaring, attempting to draw out a conversation and make small talk, which often infuriates those he is talking to. Adding to his casual and uncaring appearance when confronted, he typically wears an amused smirk, as if playing with an excitable puppy, further enraging his opponents as it appears he does not take them seriously. It has been stated that Totsuzen prefers to bring his targets in alive, though he's not opposed to killing them. History Shortly after joining the Marines, Totsuzen went to the South Blue to train on Karate Island. There he mastered both, his hand-to-hand fighting style and his swordsmanship. Synopsis Equipment Haradachi (腹立ち, Haradachi, lit Anger): a normal katana with the only decoration being the tsuba, which is a hexagon. The two sides parallel to the blade are long, whereas the four sides above and below the blade are shortened, making it into almost a diamond or prism-like shape. It has a green handle. Totsuzen is known for covering Haradachi in Armament Haki during fights with known Devil Fruit Users. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Master Swordsman: Totsuzen's swordsmanship skills are said to be a major contributing factor to why he was able to make it to the position of Vice Admiral. It has been said by many, allies and opponents alike, that Totsuzen's swordsmanship is remarkably elegant even in the heat of battle. However, he has never used his Haradachi while using his Devil Fruit's abilities. Totsuzen has said the name of his technique is Tranquil Sword Style (静かな刀流, Shizukana katana-ryū, lit Quiet Sword Style). For the most part, Totsuzen has only been seen using defensive techniques with Haradachi in swordfights, as he also combines hand-to-hand attacks with his sword play. *'Tranquil Flow' (静かな流れ, Shizukana Nagare, lit Quiet Stream): a defensive technique. Totsuzen blocks attacks at such an angle as to cause the attacks to "flow" away from him, like a leaf around a rock in a stream. The angle is even at the right angle as to produce minimal noise from the clashing attacks. This is almost always the only technique Totsuzen uses in swordfights. **'Tranquil Flow: Disarm' (静かな流れ：武装を解除します, Shizukana Nagare: Busō o Kaijo Shimasu, lit Quiet Stream: I Will Disarm): Totsuzen blocks the opponent's blade the same way he would for Tranquil Flow, however, at the last second he will flick his wrist to push the blade out of his opponent's hand. *'Tranquil Beat' (静かな鼓動, Shizukana Kodō, lit Quiet Beating): Totsuzen performs a simple preparatory motion. A sharp controlled blow to the middle or 'weak' of the opponents blade, with the objective of provoking a reaction or creating an opening. The action typically knocks the opponent's blade aside or out of line. Again, Totsuzen seems to find the perfect angle so that the attack produces the least amount of noise. Brutal Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Whenever Totsuzen activates his Devil Fruit, he uses hand-to-hand techniques rather that continue using his blade, Haradachi. He says this is because Swords are meant for more elegant battles, which becomes impossible once he starts using his Devil Fruit's abilities. This is because the longer he uses his Devil Fruit, the more vicious and brutal his fighting becomes. Those who face Totsuzen in hand-to-hand combat have almost always been beaten into a bloody pulp. His fighting style has been called Raging Fist (荒れ狂う拳, Arekuruu ken). Incredible Emotional Control: Totsuzen has proven that he has an amazing amount of control over his own emotions, and also knows how to manipulate the emotions of others. This is proven by they way he acts whenever he is in a fight, driving up the opponent's anger levels to cause them to make careless mistakes in battle. It is believed by some that is Devil Fruit makes it easier for him to manipulate anger in others. Six Powers: a special, super human martial arts style that's taught to high ranking members of the Marines and to members of Cipher Pol. Totsuzen has been seen using three of the six techniques. Combined with his Devil Fruit abilities, the strength of his techniques increase. *'Shave': allows the users to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. *'Finger Pistol': a close-quarter combat technique, in which the user pushes their finger into a certain target at a very high speed, leaving a wound similar to a bullet wound. **'Finger Pistol: Spear' (指銃:槍, Shigan: Yari): Totsuzen holds his hand perpendicular to the ground, with four fingers pointed at his target and his thumb folded. He then performs Finger Pistol, pushing his four fingers into the target up to the knuckles. When his Devil Fruit is activated, his thumb acts as a stop to prevent him from completely impaling the target. **'Finger Pistol: Hwacha' (指銃:火車, Shigan: Hwacha): Totsuzen combines Finger Pistol with Shave and attacks his opponent(s) from multiple directions. The individual attacks strike with enough speed to cause burns. *'Tempest Kick': a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. **'Tempest Kick: Fifth Circle' (嵐脚:第五円, Rankyaku: Dai go-en): Totsuzen, while in the air, uses Tempest Kick while he performs five backflips at the same time. This releases five circular waves of compressed air at the target. The waves start out larger and grow smaller, to trap the target in an ever shrinking area of safety until they're hit by the fifth and most compressed of the circles. Haki: a mysterious power that is found in every living being in the world. It is not that different from the normal senses. However, most people do not notice it or fail to awaken it. Totsuzen can seamlessly combine Haki with his fighting techniques. *'Observation': allows the user to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. Totsuzen normally uses this Haki in order to hunt down his targets. *'Armament': allows the user to create a force similar to an invisible armor around themselves. Similar to Tekkai, this Haki allows the user to defend against attacks that would otherwise cause them harm. Devil Fruit Totsuzen ate the Ika Ika no Mi, a Paramecia-Class Devil Fruit, making him an Anger Human (怒りの人間, Ikari no Ningen), and giving him the ability to get stronger the angrier he gets. The effects of the Devil Fruit activate whenever Totsuzen gets even slightly angry, making it very difficult to control if one does not have a great mastery of their own emotions. Along with boosting his physical strength, the Ika Ika no Mi also increases Totsuzen's defensive abilities and boosts the regenerative abilities of his cells, however the pain continues to linger. However, the longer the fight drags on, the more damage he takes and the longer the Ika Ika no Mi's powers are activated, the amount of exhaustion, wear and tear Totsuzen experiences once he's calmed down is doubled in level and duration, making the Ika Ika no Mi a double-edged sword. It is easy to notice when the Ika Ika no Mi activates because of some changes to Totsuzen's appearance that occur. First, Totsuzen's hair changes color from its normal brown to white-blonde and becomes very spikey, standing up from his head like horns. His eyes also become much more wild looking and his muscles become much more obvious. Trivia *Appearance based off of Sōsuke Aizen from Bleach **Appearance with activation of Devil Fruit is based off of The Human Monster Garou from One Punch-Man *'Tempest Kick: Fifth Circle' is in references to Dante's Inferno where the Sin of Wrath is the Fifth of the Nine Circles of Hell *Name Info: **Totsuzen is the Japanese word for "Suddenly" **Jarogniew is a Polish name composed of the Slavic elements jaro "spring" and gniew "anger," hence "spring anger." ***This makes his name translate as "Suddenly Spring Anger" Category:Marine Category:Vice Admiral Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Martial Artist Category:Swordsman Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Seven Deadly Sins Category:North Blue Characters Category:Fighter Category:Rokushiki User